My Boyish Girl
by Chiraeru
Summary: -last chap-Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang gadis tomboy, namun sesuatu mengubahnya.SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Haiiii minna-san, aku datang dengan fic baru, yahaaa O.o

Ini fic straight pertamaku loh, tapi masih ke SasuNaru kok, aku belum bisa buat dengan pair lain T.T

Ya sudahlah, enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:**

Chiraeru el Zuwet#bugh

Ehem, maksudku **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuFemNaru**

"Apa? Kalian pikir aku takut pada kalian karena kalian itu laki-laki? Jangan harap ya, ayo sini maju," tantang seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek, sambil menggulung lengan seragam putihnya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Hey nona, tubuh sekecil itu mana mampu mengalahkan kami," ejek salah satu pemuda diantara ketiga orang itu.

Bugh

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan melayang kearah wajah pemuda yang mengejeknya dan membuatnya oleng kebelakang.

"Kalian jangan meremehkan aku, ya. Biarpun tubuhku kecil aku juga pandai berkelahi, jadi ayo keluarkan kemampuan kalian."

"Cih, kami tak bertarung dengan seorang wanita, lagipula kami tak punya urusan denganmu."

"Apa kalian bilang? Tapi kalian telah mengganggu temanku, jadi ini juga merupakan urusanku."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, ayo habisi cewek kurang ajar ini," ucap seorang pemuda yang tadi terkena pukul dan merupakan ketua dari kumpulan pemuda itu. Namun gerakan mereka terhenti ketika datang seorang pemuda berambut raven dan langsung membawa cewek itu dipundaknya.

"Gah, lepaskan aku Teme! Aku belum selesai dengan mereka," ujarnya sambil memukul punggung pemuda yang menggendongnya, namun teriakan dan pukulan itu tak menghentikan langkahnya untuk membawa sang gadis pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Bugh

"Ough," rintih seorang gadis berkulit tan itu ketika dengan kasar tubuhnya dihempas kearah sofa diruang OSIS itu.

"Aku tak suka jika kau berkelahi seperti tadi, Dobe," ujarnya dengan nada dingin sambil mengunci tubuh kecil itu diantara sofa dan tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tak suka cara mereka menggangu Hinata kemarin," ujarnya membela diri.

"Tapi, tak perlu berkelahi seperti itu, kan?" ditekannya lebam yang terdapat dipipi yang memiliki tiga garis halus diwajahnya itu dengan jari telunjuknya dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan,"bahkan yang ini pun belum sembuh dan kau sudah ingin berkelahi lagi, mau jadi seperti apa wajahmu nanti, lagipula kau ini cewek, Dobe-"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cewek? Apa karena aku cewek, aku harus terlihat lemah? Heh, aku bukan cewek seperti itu, dan kau sungguh menyebalkan, Teme," didorongnya tubuh pemuda dihadapannya menjauh darinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS dengan langkah disentak. Dan terdengarlah suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar.

"Hhh, kenapa kau tak ada manis-manisnya menjadi wanita, Dobe," ujarnya lirih sambil memijit dahinya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hei, katakan padaku siapa yang berani-beraninya bilang pada Sasuke kalau aku berkelahi?" tanyanya sambil memukul meja guru yang berada dikelas 3-B itu dan membuat penghuni kelas itu kaget dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka, "Hei, ayo jawab! Jangan pada diam saja," lanjutnya ketika mendapati tak ada satu orang pun yang menjawab pertanyaanya.

Namun tetap saja tak ada yang membuka suara, mereka takut jika harus bicara dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang dilanda emosi. Mungkin Naruto sangat bersahabat jika moodnya sedang baik, namun jangan coba-coba mendekatinya jika dia sedang emosi seperti saat ini, bisa-bisa kau terkena tinjunya, karena meskipun dia seorang cewek dan bertubuh kecil kemampuan berkelahinya tak bisa diremehkan.

"Hey apa kalian tak punya mulut?" ujarnya sarkastik.

"Hey, harusnya kau jangan melimpahkan kekesalanmu pada kami, kami tak tahu apa-apa," jawab seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi.

"Jadi kau yang mengadu?" tuduh Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Ino. Ino yang merasakan tanda bahaya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ketika dilihatnya sang Uzumaki berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah sampai didepan Ino, Naruto pun mencengkaram baju depannya, belum sempat melakukan hal yang diinginkannya, baju belakangnya telah ditarik seseorang dan membawanya pergi keluar kelas. Ino yang sudah takut jika Naruto menghancurkan wajah cantiknya, langsung menghela napas lega saat seseorang membawa Naruto pergi dan terduduk lemas dilantai. Teman-temannya yang melihat itu langsung mendekati Ino dan membantunya kembali duduk ditempatnya serta tak lupa menghiburnya.

Dan disudut kelas terlihatlah seorang wanita yang menunduk dan merasa bersalah akan apa yang telah dilakkannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Sebenarnya maumu itu apa, Dobe?"

"Aku tak mau apa-apa, aku hanya mau menghajar lelaki tadi dan juga orang yang telah mengadukanku padamu hingga aku gagal menghajar orang-orang itu," ujarnya kesal.

Sesaat hanya ada keheningan dan desiran angin diantara mereka, dan kini mereka tengah berada diatap sekolah KHS. Setelah tak sengaja mendengar sang kekasih yang mengeluarkan emosinya dengan teman sekelasnya, Sasuke pun langsung membawanya pergi sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kekasih? Ya, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang gadis yang dibilang tomboy dan tak terlihat seperti seorang wanita dikarenakan rambutnya yang pendek menyerupai seorang pria adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat dikagumi oleh siswi KHS maupun siswi sekolah lain.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Tak usah berkelahi lagi, itu hanya akan merugikanmu," ucapnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka, kemudian menggenggam tangan tan disampingnya. Naruto yang merasa tangannya digenggam langsung mengalihkan wajahnya kearah pemuda disampingnya, dan terlihatlah wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut.

"Tapi Teme, a-," belum selesai kata itu terucap, Naruto pun menghentikan perkataanya ketika sebuah telunjuk menempel dibibirnya.

"Ya, aku paham jika kau kesal, tapi tidak dengan berkelahi, Dobe. Jika kau butuh pelampiasan untuk kekesalanmu, kau bisa memukulku, tapi aku minta kau tidak berkelahi lagi, karena aku tak ingin wajah manismu rusak dengan lebam yang mereka torehkan diwajahmu," ucapnya sambil menempelkan dahi mereka, Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung merasa bersalah dan terharu karena Sasuke jarang sekali berbicara romantis seperti itu. Sasuke pun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat.

"Sa-Sasuke, maafkan aku," ujarnya sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menyamankan dirinya didada sang kekasih, tanpa terasa sebutir cairan bening meluncur turun dari mata sapphire itu.

"Hn," kembali dieratkan pelukannya, tak akan ada kata yang terucap untuk beberapa menit kedepan, yang ada hanya pelukan hangat yang tercipta diantara mereka untuk menyadari betapa pentingnya keberadaan satu sama lain.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Kudengar, kekasihmu itu berkelahi lagi, kali ini dari sekolah mana?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan mempunyai mata lavender tak berpupil.

"Entahlah, aku tak bertanya."

"haha, kekasihmu lucu juga ya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil memberikan death glare kearah pemuda itu.

"Haha, jangan marah dulu Sasuke, aku tak akan merebutnya darimu. Aku hanya kagum saja melihat wanita semungil dia sanggup berkelahi."

"Hn. Tapi, aku tidak suka melihatnya berkelahi."

"Kenapa? Bukankah bagus, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir kalau dia diganggu orang, karena aku yakin orang itu akan lari tunggang langgang melihat kehebatannya."

"Hn, tapi tetap saja aku tak suka. Aku bahkan pernah berpikir kalau dia itu seorang laki-laki yang dikutuk menjadi seorang gadis."

"Haha, ada-ada saja kau ini. Kalau kau tak suka gadis seperti Naruto, lalu gadis seperti apa yang kau suka?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin seperti Sakura," ujarnya yang ditujukan pada dirinya, namun hal itu masih mampu didengar Neji dan seseorang dibalik pintu OSIS itu.

**TBC**

Bagaimana minna-san, lanjut tidak?

~RnR please~


	2. Chapter 2

Haiii minna-san I'm back….

Hmm, mumpung lagi ada ide dan ga banyak tugas, jadi chira publish lagi, tapi untuk chap depan sepertinya akan lama, tapi akan diusahakan tetap update.

Ok deh, langsung aja. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuFameNaru**

"Hhh, gimana ya, supaya aku terlihat cantik," ujar Naruto sambil memainkan rambut pirannya didepan cermin. Saat ini Naruto tengah berada dikamarnya, dan sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menjadi lebih cantik untuk sang kekasih. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal sebagai cewek tomboy yang suka berkelahi dan tak pernah memikirkan tentang penampilannya, kini sibuk membuat dirinya cantik. Yup, kalau bukan karena dia mendengar sendiri saat Sasuke berbicara dengan Neji tentang dirinya, Naruto pun tak mau repot-repot melakukan ini semua.

"Aaargh, aku bingung~," ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Apa aku operasi plastic saja, ya. Aaargh, pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu! Teme bilang wajahku sudah manis kok," blush, memikirkan hal itu wajah Naruto pun merona merah. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Ah, aku pakai 'itu' nya Dei-nii, saja."

Setelah memastikan jika Deidara belum pulang, Naruto pun segera memasuki kamar sang kakak dan mengambil barang yang akan dipinjamnya.

"Dei-nii, aku pinjam ininya dulu, ya. Nanti aku kembalikan," izinnya pada foto sang kakak yang terletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidur. "Iya Naru-chan, ambil saja, un," jawab Naruto menirukan suara sang kakak. Setelah barang itu didapat, Naruto pun segera kembali kekamarnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Yey, selesai sudah, tinggal menunggu untuk tumbuh," ujarnya senang.

"Hoaam, aku ngantuk. Ah, hampir saja lupa, harus mengembalikan ini dulu kekamar Dei-nii."

Setelah mengembalikan barang itu ketempatnya semula, Naruto pun segera memutuskan untuk tidur.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Pagi telah menjelang, burung-burung saling bersahut-sahutan untuk bernyanyi, bahkan matahari pun tak mau kalah dalam ambil bagian dengan menyinari bumi ini dengan sinarnya. Dan disuatu rumah mewah, terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik membuka matanya, memperlihatkan indahnya langit biru dimata itu. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Naruto pun mulai berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang terletak dikamarnya. Ketika hendak berpakaian, betapa kagetnya dia ketika dilihatnya perubahan yang telah terjadi pada dirinya yang terpantul dicermin.

"Yeey, berhasil. Tinggal menambahkan sedikit sentuhan lagi, maka selesai," ujarnya senang.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan dirinya, Naruto pun turun menuju ruang makan, dimana keluarganya telah berada disana untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou," sapanya dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Oha-" kata-kata Kushina dan Minato pun terhenti ketika melihat sang anak.

"Naru, kau memakai apa, nak? Kenapa wajahm-"

"Cantik? Makasih kaasan. Uhm, aku mau langsung pergi saja," ujarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan itu setelah mengambil selembar roti dan memberikan kecupan kepada tousan dan kaasannya.

"Ohayou, nii," sapa Naruto ketika berpapasan dengan sang kakak. Deidara yang melihat perubahan adiknya hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan bingung ketika sang adik melewatinya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Murid-murid Konoha High School mulai memasuki sekolah, begitu pun dengan Naruto. Dengan langkah percaya diri, Naruto pun melangkah memasuki sekolah itu. Murid-murid lain yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ino."

Ino yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, mulai menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap kearah datangnya suara. Namun melihat gadis yang memanggilnya membuat senyum yang tadi muncul dibibirnya mulai menghilang.

" Ino, aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku kemarin. Aku menyesal, ttebayo!"

"Maaf? Memangnya kamu siapa? Kenap meminta maaf, kita saja baru bertemu hari ini," Tanya Ino bingung.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto? Setahuku, Naruto itu-"

"Sudah ya, aku mau bertemu Sasuke dulu, Jaaaaa," ujar Naruto, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ino untuk bertemu Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey Sas, sudah tahu kabar terbaru di sekolah kita, belum?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang memiliki segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya, yang baru saja memasuki ruang OSIS.

"Hn."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Sasuke saja, Kiba. Memang ada kabar apa?" Tanya Neji kepada Kiba.

"Ada seorang gadis aneh yang datang ke sekolah ini," ujar Kiba.

"Gadis aneh?" Tanya Neji bingung.

"Iya, gadis aneh."

Cklek

Tiba-tiba masuklah seorang cewek memasuki ruang OSIS tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Itu gadis yang kuceritakan," bisik Kiba pada Neji.

"Ohayou Sasuke."

Mendengar suara cempreng sang kekasih, Sasuke pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang kekasih. Namun sedetik kemudian heran dan kaget menghampirinya ketika dilihatnya seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua serta make-up yang sangat berantakan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Naruto, Teme."

"Tidak mungkin."

"hah? Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Dobe-ku itu manis, sedangkan kan kau lebih mirip monster daripada seorang cewek."

"Apa kau bilang? Monster? Kau jahat sekali, Teme! Padahal aku melakukan ini semua untukmu, dan kau bilang aku monster!" digebraknya meja OSIS dihadapannya dan membuat Neji dan Kiba kaget.

"Hn," didekatinya cewek yang tengah geram itu, kemudian dihapusnya make-up yang menutupi wajah itu dengan saputangannya. Setelah make-up itu mulai menghilang dari wajah cewek itu terlihatlah wajah tan manis milik Dobe-nya.

"Gah, Teme. Kenapa kau menghapus make-upku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menepis tangan putih itu dari wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti monster jika memakai itu, Dobe."

"Ah, kau pasti bohong, iya kan Neji, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto kearah Neji dan Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Namun yang ditanya pun hanya ber-uhm ria.

"Aww. Teme, jangan menarik rambutku, sakit tahu."

"Jadi ini asli?" tanyanya sambil masih mengenggam salah satu rambut yang dikuncir itu.

"Tentu saja asli."

"Bagaimana bisa, Dobe?"

"Bukan urusanmu," Naruto yang sudah kesal dengan kelakuan sang kekasih pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya ke kelas.

"Jangan lupa cuci dulu wajahmu, Dobe," ujarnya kepada Naruto.

"Fiuh, untung saja dia tak mendengarku menyebutnya dengan sebutan aneh, kalau tidak pasti akan.." membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya jika Naruto mendengar kata-katanya membuat Kiba memilih untuk tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

'Dia bilang itu semua untukku? Bagaimana bisa, aku bahkan tak pernah membicarakan masalah penampilan dengannya,' batin Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah mengikuti saran Sasuke untuk mencuci wajahnya, Naruto pun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kali ini tak ada lagi tatapan bingung dan aneh orang-orang yang dilewatinya, melainkan tatapan kagum yang mereka tunjukkan saat melihat Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu tomboy, kini terlihat begitu feminine dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua dan pakaian rapi serta mini, menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya yang berkulit tan.

Greek

"Ohayou, minna.." sapa Naruto kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka yang melihat kedatangannya hanya terpaku saat wanita cantik itu memasuki kelas.

"Naruto?" Tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Iya tentu saja. Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Kyaaaa~ kawaiii," ujar seluruh siswi dikelas itu, sedangkan yang pria hanya memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip. Hanya cengiran dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal yang dilakukan Uzumaki itu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, waktunya cewek berambut pirang ini melakukan ritualnya.

"Yeeey, istirahat. Waktunya makan," teriaknya ketika mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Naruto, apa kau tak takut gemuk jika makan terus, apalagi kau terlalu banyak ramen," tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja, tidak. Lagipula kalau gemukkan berarti kita sehat."

"Kata siapa sehat? Lagipula, kalau kau gemuk bisa-bisa Sasuke jadi tak suka padamu lagi, loh," sambung Tenten.

'Ah, benar juga. Kalau aku banyak makan dan menjadi gemuk, bisa-bisa Sasuke akan meninggalkanku. Aargh, aku tak mau.'

"Naru-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino sambil menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto.

"Ah, iya, aku tak apa-apa,"

"Ya sudah, kita duluan ya, Jaa," ujar Ino dan Tenten, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. Setelah memikirkan perkataan Ino dan Tenten, Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan dikantin.

"Na-Naru-chan, apa kau mau ke kantin denganku?" Tanya seorak cewek dengan rambut biru panjang yang memiliki mata lavender tak berpupil.

"Ah, aku tak ke kantin Hinata-chan. Maaf ya."

"Uhm, ya sudah. Ka-kalau begitu, aku du-duluan."

"Iya," kini tinggallah Naruto dikelas sendiri, dan memutuskan untuk tidur agar rasa lapar diperutnya tidak teras.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Bel tanda telah berakhirnya pelajaran pun telah berbunyi, semua murid-murid KHS pun segera berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Begitu pun dengan Naruto, kini dia tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya, namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Hai Naruto."

"Ah, hai Neji. Ada apa?"

"Tolong antarkan ini ke Sasuke, ya," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah sebuah buku bersampul biru ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak memberikannya saja sendiri, bukankah kalian sekelas?" kata Naruto seraya menerima buku itu.

"Kalau dia ada, sudah kuberikan padanya. Tapi, masalahnya tadi dia sudah pulang lebih awal."

"Lebih awal? Memangnya Sasuke kenapa? Apa dia sakit?"

"Aku tak tahu, tadi sih dia bilang mau menjemput seseorang di bandara."

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Uhm, maaf aku ada janji. Jaa Naruto."

"Jaa."

'Kira-kira siapa ya, yang dijemput Sasuke?'

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah berjalan setengah jam, akhirnya Naruto berada didepan sebuah rumah mewah dengan tulisan 'Uchiha' didepan rumah itu. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh bodyguard yang menjaga didepan rumah itu, Naruto pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah mewah itu.

Dan terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang tengah menyiram tanaman yang ada dikebun itu.

"Ah, ada Naru-chan. Ada apa apa? Hmm, pasti mau bertemu Sasuke, ya? Wah, rambutmu sudah bertambah panjang saja, padahal sepertinya baru kemarin kau kemari, rambutmu masih pendek."

"Hehe, iya. Apa Sasuke ada?"

"Tentu, masuk saja. Sasuke ada dikamarnya."

"Ah, iya. Permisi bibi Mikoto."

"Iya, silahkan," setelah melihat Naruto memasuki rumahnya, Mikoto pun kembali berkutat dengan tanamannya.

Tanpa ragu, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang kekasih yang sudah dihapalnya.

"Jadi besok kau harus mengantarku keliling ya, Sasuke-kun."

'Ah, suara siapa itu? Kenapa ada suara wanita dikamar Sasuke? Setahuku, Sasuke tak pernah membiarkan seorang wanita asing memasuki kamarnya.'

"Iya, tentu saja, Haka-chan."

'Ha-Haka-chan, jangan-jangan," dintipnya sang kekasih melalui celah dari pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat itu, dan ketika melihat seorang wanita yang sangat tak ingin dilihatnya bersama Sasuke sedang bergelayut manja dilengan sang kekasih, membuatnya membelalakkan matanya. Dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan air mata menetes dari mata sapphire itu.

**TBC**

Hmm, bagaimana minna-san, memuaskan tidak? Semoga tak kecewa dengan chap ini, dan semoga saja kalian tidak tambah membenci Sasuke, hehe..

Balasan review buat yang ga log-in, yang log-in sudah Chira balas lewat pm..

**Akira Tsukiyomi**

Makasih riviewnya.. udah tau kan siapa yang dengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Neji. Semoga tak mengecewakan.

**Uzumaki Andin**

Hmm, panggil aja Chira..Wah kalo panjang-panjang chira ga kuat, hehe gomen jadi cuma bisa buat yang segini. Udah tau kan sapa yang dengar pembicaraan Neji dan Sasuke, kalo siapa yang mengadukan Naruto mungkin chap depan bakal chira kasih tau. Makasih sudah meriview

**Aurorafyfy g login**

Yup yup, anda benar, memang Naru yang mendengar. Ini sudah diupdate, makasih sudah meriview

**Naru3**

Huwaa..sasunya jangan dibunuh nanti pairnya bukan SasufameNaru lagi dong..Nyahaha.. Sebenarnya ga da niatan buat bikin Sasusaku, tapi boleh juga#plak. Ok ini sudah diupdate, makasih sudah meriview

**Rosanaru**

Ah, aku tak tau siap itu kyoko chan, tapi akan kubuat Naruto itu terlihat sangat cantik. Hmm, tapi sepertinya belum di chap ini. Ok ini sudah diupdate, makasih sudah meriview

**Dallet no Hebi**

Sudah tau kan siapa yang orang dibalik itu. Makasih sudah meriview

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang sudah membaca dan meriview, tidak kusangka bisa dapat respon yang baik *hugs reader*

Hmm, jangan panggil aku senpai, aku masih newbie di sini. Kalian bisa panggil aku chira-chan atau reru-chan juga boleh*reader: banyak maunya nih orang*. Ok sekian dariku, mohon maaf jika masih ada typo, karena susah sekali untuk menghilangkannya.

O ya, Haka-chan yang dipanggil Sasuke itu bukan OC loh, dia chara di Naruto , itu hanya seperti panggilan akrab saja dan pasti minna-san tau siapa dia.

**Adakah yang bersedia meriview?**

**~RnR please~**


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya, setelah selama seminggu kemarin banyak tugas dan ulangan akhirnya bisa menyempatkan update meskipun cuma untuk fic ini dan fic lain sudah menunggu untuk di update.

Hmm, sepertinya minggu-minggu besok bakal padat dengan ulangan, tugas dan acara di sekolah, tapi akan tetap diusahakan diupdate. Gomen, kalau ga bisa secepat yang minna-san inginkan m(_ _)m

Yosh, semoga tak mengecewakan!

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasuFameNaru**

Sore yang damai harus terusik oleh duo Uzumaki berambut pirang panjang itu yang kini tengah berkejar-kejaran didalam rumah mewah mereka.

"Naruto! Kemari kau, jangan lari, un!" Teriak pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang hampir mentupi sebagian wajahnya, sambil mengejar seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat dua dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubhnya yang saat ini tengah berlari menaiki tangga untuk menghindari amukan sang kakak.

"Ah, gomen niichan," ujarnya sambil terus berlari untuk mencapai kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua rumah mewah tersebut.

Buugh

Akhirnya Naruto pun tertangkap oleh Deidara dengan jatuhnya Naruto ke lantai dan dengan Deidara yang menduduki perut sang adik.

"Uh, beraninya kau menghabiskan penumbuh rambutku ya-" ucapannya pun terhenti ketika melihat sang adik menangis, dan itu membuatnya terperangah. Bagaimana tidak, sang adik yang selalu dianggap suka mencari masalah dan berkelahi, kini terlihat mengeluarkan air mata yang jarang dikeluarkannya yang bahkan pada saat dia babak belur setelah berkelahi pun tak pernah ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"K-kau kenapa, un?" Tanya Deidara sambil membantu Naruto yang masih menangis untuk duduk kemudian memeluk sang adik erat, berharap dapat mengurangi kesedihan sang adik dan menghentikan air mata yang sangat tidak ingin dilihatnya turun dari sapphire sang adik.

"Ayo, cerita padaku,un," ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala pirang sang adik.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Mendengar penuturan sang adik membuat Deidara geram.

'Dasar Uchiha brengsek, beraninya dia membuat Naruto menangis. Lihat saja, un, akan kubunuh kau Sasuke,' batin Deidara dengan amarah yang memenuhi hatinya.

"Nii, apa aku tidak cantik?"

"Kau memang tidak cantik, un," mendengar itu membuat Naruto merasa terpuruk, "tapi kau itu sangat cantik, un, " lanjut Deidara membuat Naruto tersipu dan hal itu membuat Deidara tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal ini padaku," ujar Naruto lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, un," ucap Deidara sambil memegang dagu Naruto dan membuat sang adik menatapnya, "kau tak boleh langsung berprasangka buruk terhadapnya dulu, un," ujar Deidara berusaha menenangkan sang adik. Meskipun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata-kata yang mempu menenangkan Naruto, tetapi dihatinya dia sangat mengutuk perbuatan Uchiha bungsu itu yang telah berani-beraninya menghilangkan keceriaan sang adik.

"Iya, Dei-nii benar. Aku tak boleh berprasangka buruk pada Sasuke, Sasuke kan sangat menyayangiku," ucapnya menyemangati dirinya dengan senyum manis terkembang dibibirnya dan membuat Deidara juga tersenyum,

Teerrrrrt Teerrrrt

Terlihatlah handphone berwarna kuning dengan gantungan berbentuk rubah ekor sembilan itu bergetar diatas meja disamping tempat tidur yang kini tengah diduduki oleh duo Uzumaki itu. Dilayar itu terpampang nama sang kekasih yang beberapa saat lalu juga sudah meneleponnya sebanyak tiga puluh kali dan juga telah mengirim sms sebanyak tiga puluh kali pula.

"Apa kau mau mengangkatnya, un?"

Untuk sesaat Naruto merasa ragu untuk menangkat telepon itu, namun keraguan itu menghilang karena dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak lari dari masalahnya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto, Deidara pun berbaik hati mengambilkan handphone itu untuk sang adik.

Klik

'Dobe, kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telepon dariku, dan tidak membalas satu pun sms yang kukirimkan padamu. Kau tau Dobe, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu, kanapa tadi kau tak jadi menemuiku dan menangis, Dobe, da-'

"Teme, jika kau terus bertanya, kapan aku menjawab pertanyaanmu," ujar Naruto memotong pertanyaan Sasuke.

'Hn.'

Belum sempat kata yang ingin diucapkannya keluar dari mulutnya, Naruto pun kembali bermuka masam dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita yang dikenalnya.

'Sasuke-kun ayo kita makan, makanannya sudah siap.'

'Hn, tunggu sebentar, halo Do-'

Tut Tut Tut

Dengan wajah kesal Naruto pun memutus sambungan teleponnya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya kebantal dan memukul-mukul kasur seakan-akan itu adalah Sasuke.

"Uh, dasar Teme brengsek," teriaknya yang teredam oleh bantal.

Deidara yang juga berada di kamar bernuansa kuning itu pun merasa kesal setelah mendengar percakapan tersebut.

'Dasar Uchiha brengsek! Sudah capek-capek aku membuat Naruto tersenyum, dia malah membuatnya kembali menangis. Aaargh, akan benar-benar kubunuh kau Sasuke,' begitulah isi hati Deidara setelah melihat sang adik kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama..

"Hn, tunggu sebentar, halo Do-"

Tut Tut Tut

"Ah, shit!"

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya seorang wanita sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn, taka pa, Haka-chan. Ayo kita turun, pasti semua sudah menunggu kita dimeja makan," ujar Sasuke.

'Kau kenapa, Dobe?' batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Matahari mulai meninggi, menandakan bahwa hari sudah semakin siang, namun tak ada niat bagi gadis yang kini memiliki rambut pirang panjang itu untuk bangun maupun keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah kejadian semalam, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya didalam kamar dan menolak untuk makan sehingga membuat orang-orang dirumah itu khawatir akan kesehatannya, bahkan Deidara dan kedua orang tuanya pun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Segala cara telah dilakukannya didalam kamar itu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Namun, karena sifat Naruto yang hyperaktif, membuatnya seperti mau mati kebosanan berada di kamar.

'Hhh, aku bosan. Mau ketemu Sasuke, tapi.. Aaargh, tak boleh bertemu dengannya dulu, bisa-bisa aku menangis didepannya, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalau Sasuke melihatku menangis karena melihatnya dengan dia, hhh.'

Kembali diubah posisinya dari telentang menjadi tengkurap dengan wajah menghadap meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Dan terlihatlah sebuah buku bersampul biru tergeletak diatas meja tersebut. Setelah memerhatikan buku itu beberapa saat, Naruto pun akhirnya mengambil buku tersebut dan melihat-lihat isinya. Tak ada yang istimewa dalam buku tersebut, yang ada hanya rumus-rumus kimia yang tidak dimengertinya, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti dan tersenyum ketika terlihat sebuah gambar dirinya dengan rambutnya yang masih pendek sedang tersenyum dan terdapat tulisan 'My Lovely Dobe' dibawah gambar tersebut. Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya memikirkan tentang Sasuke dan gambar tersebut, Naruto pun teringat oleh perkataan Neji yang memintanya untuk mengembalikan itu secepatnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto pun mengganti pakaiannya dan bergegas pergi untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah berhasil pergi dari rumahnya dengan kejar-kejaran antara dirinya dengan penghuni rumah itu yang menyuruhnya untuk makan, Naruto pun akhirnya berhasil tiba di rumah sang kekasih.

Setelah mengatur napasnya, cewek berambut pirang yang diikat dua dengan t-shirt orange tanpa lengan yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam selututnya serta sepatu sneakers hitam yang terpasang manis dikaki tannya itu mulai memasuki rumah sang kekasih. Namun, yang dicarinya pun tak ada dirumah, setelah menitipkan buku itu kepada pelayan yang membukakan pintu untuknya, Narto pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu.

Ketika Naruto tengah berjalan-jalan di pusat Konoha, dirinya mendengar sebuah teriakan minta tolong, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju asal teriakan itu. Setelah mencapai tempat suara itu berasal, Naruto pun melihat seorang nenek yang tengah berusaha untuk mempertahankan tasnya yang hendak dirampas oleh seorang pria.

Tanpa menunggu petugas berwajib datang ke tempat tersebut, Naruto langsung memukul pria tersebut diwajahnya dan membuat orang tersebut melepaskan pegangannya dari tas tersebut dan sedikit terhuyung akibat pukulan dari Naruto.

Bugh

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan gadis cilik!"

"Tentu saja menghajarmu, kau pikir apa, heh," ujar naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Heh, gadis lemah sepertimu bagaimana bisa melawanku. Dasar bocah ingusan."

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Ayo lawan aku," kembali dilayangkan tinjunya ke wajah pria itu, namun belum sempat pukulan itu menghantam wajahnya, pria itu sudah menangkisnya dan menekuk tangan Naruto kebelakang tubuhnya, membuat Naruto sedikit meringis.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu, gadis cilik," bisik pria itu ditelinga kanan Naruto sehingga mebuat Naruto merinding.

"Heh, ini baru permulaan," kemudian disikutnya perut pria dibelakangnyal sehingga membuat pria itu melepas pegangannya pada tangan tan Narruto. Perkelahian pun tak dapat dihindari lagi. Dengan pukulan diperut dan tendangan yang dilakukan Naruto kearah pria itu, akhirnya pria tersebut tumbang dengan lebam diwajahnya.

Prok Prok Prok

Semua orang yang melihat hal yang dilakukan Naruto pun mulai bertepuk tangan dan bersorak, sementara Naruto sendiri menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memberikan cengiran rubahnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Seorang pemuda yang terusik dengan dengan suara ribut itu, mulai berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan lebam biru dibibirnya akibat perkelahian itu dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang kini tak terikat. Dengan segera pemuda berambut raven itu pun membawa sang gadis menjauhi keramaian tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tak berkelahi lagi," ucap pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Aku hanya membantu nenek itu, Teme. Tadi dia mau dirampok oleh orang itu."

"Tapi, kau bisa memanggil polisi, Dobe."

"Polisi itu lama datangnya, Teme. Laipula kalau aku memanggil polisi dulu pasti nenek itu sudah dirampok duluan."

"Hn," merasa tak ada habisnya jika berdebat dengan sang kekasih, Sasuke pun mengalah dan tidak membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun~."

Mata Naruto melebar seketika, ketika dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan kulit putih yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan mata emerald tersebut memanggil nama Sasuke dan berlari kecil kearah mereka. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kearah wanita itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Hn, maafkan aku. Tadi aku bertemu Naruto da-"

"Hah? Ada Naruto, dimana?" Tanya Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Dia ada di-" perkataanya berhenti ketika tak ditemukannya sang kekasih dibelakangnya. Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitarnya dan merasa Naruto sudah tak ada, Sasuke pun kembali berbalik kearah Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi, Haka-chan."

"Ah, sayang sekali padahal aku ingin mengobrol dengannya. Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cari tux untukmu. Kalau tak dapat hari ini, bisa-bisa pertunangannya dibatalkan," ujar Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan putih Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 23.30, namun gadis berambut pirang yang sejak siang pergi dari rumah dengan alasan mengembalikkan buku sang kekasih belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di rumah, membuat semua orang di rumah itu menjadi khawatir.

"Kushina, tenangkan dirimu. Mungkin Naruto masih ada di rumah Sasuke," ujar Minato menenangkan sang istri yang mondar-mandir dengan gelisah menunggu kepulangan sang putri.

"Tapi sewaktu aku ke rumah Mikoto, tak ada Naruto di sana. Dan Sasuke pun tidak bersama Naruto."

Minato yang melihat sang istri hampir menangis pun langsung mendudukkan Kushina disofa dan memeluknya.

"Dei, bagaimana? Apa kata Sasuke?" Tanya Minato ke Deidara yang baru kembal.

"Sasuke bilang, Naruto tak bersamanya. Tapi saat ini Sasuke sedang mencari Naruto, un."

"Tuh kan, kubilang juga apa. Naruto tak bersama Sasuke. Kamu dimana Naru," melihat Kushina menangis Minato dan Deidara pun juga ikut bersedih, tidak hanya mereka para pelayan yang mengetahui hal tersebut pun tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan mereka.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hhh, kau dimana, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil mencari sang kekasih.

Saat ini malam tak berbintang telah menyelimuti kota Konoha, bahkan rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi kota ini. Namun wanita berambut pirang itu masih juga belum menampakkan wajah manisnya dirumah, membuat semua orang khawatir, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Dasar cewek norak, masa malam-malam seperti ini menggunakan pakaian orange seperti itu, dan menceburkan diri kesungai."

Hening.

Hening.

Sasuke masih tetap melajukan mobil sport hitamnya. Setelah lima menit otak jeniusnya pun berhasil memproses apa yang dilihatnya, Sasuke pun langsung menghentikan mobil nya.

Ckiit

"Tunggu dulu, Naruto," ujarny lirih, kemudian langsung memundurkan mobilnya menuju tempat dimana ia melihat sang kekasih. Setelah sampai ditempat tadi, Sasuke pun turun dari mobilnya dan segera menuruni tangga menuju kearah sungai.

KIni terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tergerai dengan memakai t-shirt orange tengah mengorek-ngorek dasar sungai mencari sesuatu.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan disini," ujar Sasuke setengah berteriak. Naruto yang mendengar suara khas sang kekasih langsung beriri dan menengok kearah suara.

"Teme, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, cepat kemari, Dobe," perintah Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke marah, Naruto pun langsung berjalan ketepi sungai mendekati sang kekasih. Namun ketika sudah tiba ditepi sungai, yang didapat Naruto malah sebuah jitakan yang mendarat dikepalanya dan membuatnya meringis.

Bletak

"Dasar bodoh, kau membuat semua orang khawatir saja. Ayo, pulang!" Ujasr Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan tan yang basah itu. Namun tangan Sasuke langsung ditepis Naruto.

"Aku belum mau pulang, Teme."

"Mau apa lagi,Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku mau mencari sesuatu, Teme, tadi sepertinya terjatuh ke sungai," ujar Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Kalau kau mau aku akan membelikan lagi barang itu sebanyak yang kau mau. Sekarang ayo kita pulang!"

"Aku tak mau Teme!"

Sebelum kaki tan itu kembali memasuki sungai yang dingin, Sasuke sudah menggendongnya dipundahnya.

"Gah, Teme. Lepaskan aku!"

Namun seberapa keras pun Naruto berteriak, Sasuke tetap tak menurunkannya. Setelah memasukkan Naruto ke dalam mobilnya, Sasuke pun langsung melaju kencang sebelum Naruto kembali keluar dari mobilnya.

"Teme, cepat turunkan aku di sini!" ucap Naruto sambil memukul lengan Sasuke yang berada di stir mobil.

Merasa Naruto sudah memnghilangkan konsentrasinya, Sasuke pun menghentikan mobilnya.

"Diam, Dobe. Apa kau tau aku butuh konsentrasi, dan jika kau terus berisik, bisa-bisa kita kecelakaan, Dobe."

Mendengar dirinya dimarahi sang kekasih membuatnya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Makanya, sekarang turunkan aku."

"Tidak," jawab sasuke sambil melajukan kembali mobilnya.

"Hiks, Teme, kau jahat sekali padaku. Apa kau tahu, itu adalah warisan dari Jiraya-jiisan untukku, hiks," ujar Naruto mulai menangis. Melihat sang kekasih menangis, Sasuke pun kembali menghentikan mobilnya untuk memeluk sang kekasih, dihiraukannya pakaian naruto yang akan membuatnya menjadi basah juga, dielusnya rambut pirang pirang itu untk menenangkannya.

"Sudah Dobe, jangan menangis lagi. Nanti akan kucarikan untukmu. Tapi sekarang kau harus pulang, keluargamu sangat menghawatirkanmu lagipula ini sudah dini hari, besok kau harus sekolah, dan aku tak mau kau sakit jika kau memakai pakaian basah," ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Apa benar, kau mau mencarikannya untukku, Teme?"

"Hn, tentu saja, Dobe."

"Baiklah, ayo pulang," ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke dan menghapus air matanya dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Setelah perjalanan selama dua puluh menit, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di rumah Naruto.

"Dobe, jangan menangis lagi, ya," pinta Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto.

"Hehe, iya, Te-" ucapan Naruto pun terputus ketika terdengar dering telepon dari sang kekasih.

"Halo."

'Sasuke-kun, kau ada dimana? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga?'

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, Haka-chan. Sebentar lagi aku juga pulang."

Mendengar kata 'Haka-chan' keluar dari mulut Sasuke, membuat Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipinya dan langsung meninggalkan mobil itu tanpa kata-kata. Melihat perbuatan Naruto, Sasuke pun hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan bingung. Setelah sosok Naruto telah menghilang kedalam rumah mewah itu, Sasuke pun kembali melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**TBC**

Bagaimana minna-san apa chap ini suah panjang? Sepertinya sudah#plak

Hehe, gomen kalau masih merasa pendek, ini juga sudah diusahakan untuk panjang dan mohon maaf jika masih ada typo.

Hmm, kalian sudah tahu kan, siapa itu Haka-chan. Sebenarnya Haka itu singkatan dari Haruno Sakura, hehe, gomen diriku seenaknya saja membuat singkatan, karena jika kusebutkan Saku pasti sudah langsung pada tahu T.T bahkan pennameku saja gabungan dari 4 chara di Naruto dan 1 chara di DN *reader: ga ada yang nanya**chira pundung*

Ok deh langsung saja ke balasan review.

Uzumaki Andin

Iya sepertinya begitu. Haka-chan teman atau sepupu? Hmm, itu rahasia diriku. Nyahaha#bletak.

Makasih sudah meriview

Rosanaru

Hmm, sepertinya update kilat bisa menyebabkan adiksi. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa sering-sering update. Gomen m(_ _)m

Selingkuh tidak ya~~ lihat saja nanti. Nyahaha#getoked

Makasih sudah meriview, ini sudah diupdate. Datang lagi ya *pelayan mode on*

Uchiha-namikaze Yui

Salam kenal juga Yui-chan ^.^

Bagus? Ini masih jauh dari kata bagus Yui-chan, tapi masih sudah bilang ficku bagus *hugs*

Hmm, hubungan Sasuke dan Haka-cha belum bisa dipastikan saat ini, gomen.

Ini sudah diupdate, meskipun tak bisa kilat. Makasih sudah meriview

Mei-chan

Ah? Kenapa jadi dirimu yang cemburu Mei-chan, Haha pasti dirimu juga mau bermesraan dengan Sasuke ya? Diriku juga, tapi sayang, sasuke punya Naruto. Huhu

Gomen riviewnya baru dibales. Makasih sudah meriview

Naru3

Hmm, itu hanya rencanaku saja kok, bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Tapi kalau yang pasti akan beakhir dengan SasuFemeNaru

Makasih sudah meriview ^.^

Dallet no Hebi

Haku? Awalnya aku juga mau buatan singkatannya menjadi Haku, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir nanti pasti orang akan berpikiran ke Haku, jadi kubuat Haka saja. Hehe

Makasih sudah meriview, ini sudah diupdate

Gomen kalau ficnya masih banyak kesalahan, chira akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

**Adakah yang bersedia meriview?**

**~RnR please~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasufemNaru**

Bugh

Bugh

"Teme brengsek!"

Bugh

Bugh

"Naruto, sedang apa kau nak?"

Dihampirinya sang anak yang kini sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul pohon besar yang ada di halaman rumahnya. Sebagai seorang ibu, Kushina pun langsung berusaha menghentikan Naruto untuk memukuli pohon tersebut dengan tangannya ketika dilihatnya darah segar mengalir dari kedua tangan sang anak. Naruto yang merasakan kahadiran Kushina pun langsung berhambur kepelukannya dan terisak.

Kushina yang tak tahu-menahu tentang masalah yang dihadapi Naruto hanya membalas pelukannya erat dan membawa Naruto masuk kedalam rumah dan mengobati luka ditangannya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah melihat Naruto tertidur nyaman dikasurnya, Kushina pun keluar dari kamar bernuansa kuning tersebut yang sebelumnya member kecupan dikening Naruto.

"Apa Naru sudah tidur, kaasan?" Tanya Deidara kepada Kushina yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya disofa.

"Sudah, sebenarnya Naruto ada masalah apa, Dei? Apa ada kaitannya dengan Sasuke?"

"Iya kaasan, ini semua karena si Uchiha pantat ayam itu!" ingin rasanya Deidara berbicara seperti itu pada Kushina, namun hal itu hanya ia katakan dalam hati karena Deidara tak mau mencampuri urusan sang adik. Bukan karena Deidara acuh atau bukan kakak yang baik, hanya saja dia tak mau menjadi kambing hitam karena masalah Naruto dan Sasuke juga belum begitu jelas baginya.

"Aku tak tahu, un. Naruto belum bercerita," akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda cantik itu.

'Ugh, apa yang sudah kau lakukan lagi pada Naruto, Sasuke,' batin Deidara sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang berada diatas pahanya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Pagi ini tak secerah hari-hari sebelumnya karena sepertinya sang matahari sedang malas untuk menyinari bumi ini, sehingga tergantikan oleh awan mendung yang siap mengeluarkan rintik-rintik hujan kapan pun dan dimana pun.

Saat ini gadis berambut pirang yang diikat dua itu tengah berjalan memasuki sekolah ketika seorang pemuda berambut raven datang menghampirinya.

"Naruto."

"Ah, gomen, Teme. Aku ada urusan."

"Dobe, sepertinya kau menghindariku, ada apa?" digenggamnya tangan tan yang tengah diperban itu, membuat sang pemilik meringis kesakitan.

"Tanganmu kenapa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Tak apa, Teme. Sudah ya, aku mau ke kelas dulu. Jaa..Teme."

Ditatapnya kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan sedih, entah kenapa Uchiha bungsu ini merasa hubugannya dengan gadis berambut pirang itu mulai merenggang.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, semua murid-murid Konoha High School mulai berhamburan keluar kelas masing-masing untuk mengisi perut mereka. Namun tidak dengan pemuda raven tersebut, saat ini dia tengah berjalan menuju kelas sang kekasih.

Naruto yang mulanya tak ada niatan untuk meninggalkan kelas mulai merubah pikirannya ketika dilihatnya pemuda bermata onyx yang dikenalnya berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hinata-chan, maukah kau menemaniku ke kantin?" Tanya Naruto kearah seorang gadis berambut biru panjang yang tengah membaca sebuah novel.

"Ah, te-tentu saja," ditutupnya novel yang tadi dibacanya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto menuju kantin.

"Naru, kita harus bicara," ujar Sasuke ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto didepan kelas 3b tersebut.

"Aku mau ke kantin," ujar Naruto dingin.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita ke kantin," ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan tan Nruto, namun Naruto langsung menepis tangan berkulit putih tersebut.

"Aku mau pergi dengan Hinata," tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Naruto pun langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah pergi menjauh dari Sasuke, Naruto pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya ditanah dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke pohon sakura dibelakangnya, kemudian menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Setelah diam beberapa saat, ahirnya Hinata pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto dan memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Na-Naru, apa ki-kita tak jadi ke kantin?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku sudah tak bernafsu untuk makan,Hinata," jawab Naruto masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Setelah menimbang-nimbang untuk berbicara atau tidak, akhirnya Hinata pun memutuskan untuk brrbicara pada gadis disampingnya.

"Na-Naru, maafkan aku, ga-gara-gara aku, kau dan Sasuke jadi bertengkar," ujar Hinata dan sukses membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap gadis pemalu disampingnya.

"Maksudmu apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"A-aku yang memberitahu Sasuke waktu kau berkelahi, go-gomen Naru," ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Pfft, hahahaha…ini semua tak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu, Hinata. Tapi karena," mengingat kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura membuatnya kembali bersedih.

"Jika kau tak mau me-menceritakannya padaku juga tak apa, Naru-chan," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Ah, gomen, Hinata-chan."

"Tak apa, Naru-chan," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum dan membuat Naruto juga tersenyum karenanya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Halo, manis," ucap seorang pemuda yang kepada Naruto dan Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari sekolah dan hendak pulang ke rumah.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Naruto sambil meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dan merentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi Hinata dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Uh, galak sekali dirimu, haha," ujar pemuda itu lagi kemudian tertawa dan diikuti oleh tiga orang temannya, "Tentu saja kami kemari untuk membalaskan dendam kami kepadamu karena dirimu telah berani-beraninya menghajar adikku."

"Na-Naru, sebaiknya kita lari saja," bisik Hinata ketakutan.

"Tidak Hinata, aku akan melawan mereka. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."

"Ta-tapi Naruto."

"Cepat Hinata!" mendengar nada suara Naruto yang tegas, Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, Hinata tak pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk pulang. Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada Naruto, maka dari itu saat ini dia berlari untuk menemui seseorang yang dirasanya dapat membantu.

"Wah, ada yang kabur. Biar aku yang mengurus nona Hyuuga itu," ujar salah satu dari mereka kemudian mengejar Hinata. Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung mengejar orang yang mengejar Hinata, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh pukulan yang mengenai pipi tannya. Dengan geram, Naruto pun membalas memukul orang tersebut tepat diwajahnya, namun bukan orang tersebut yang merasa kesakitan, melainkan tangan Naruto yang berdenyut, itu diakibatkan tangannya yang tengah terluka.

Melihat Naruto yang kesakitan, mereka pun mulai melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi kearah Naruto. Karena kedua tangannya yang terasa sakit dan kakuatan yang tak seberapa karena dia mulai mengurangi konsumsi makannya, sehingga yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya melindungi wajah dan dadanya dari pukulan orang-orang tersebut.

Sementara Naruto tengah bertahan dari pukulan-pukulan tersebut, Hinata saat ini tengah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk kembali ke sekolah dengan seorang pemuda yang mengejarnnya dari belakang.

Namun belum sempat Hinata memasuki sekolah, dirinya terjatuh karena tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri.

"Haha, percuma saja kau berlari dariku," diketinya perlahan tubuh Hinata dihadapannya dan membuat Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya setiap pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aaah, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Lepaskan? Kita bermain dulu, baru kau kulepaskan," ujar pemuda itu sambil menyeret tubuh Hinata.

Bugh

"Beraninya kau memegang nona Hinata dengan tangan kotormu itu," ujar Neji geram.

"Cih, ternyata bodyguardmu sudah datang menjemputmu, bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah turun derajat menjadi seorang bodyguard."

Ingin rasanya pemuda berambut raven itu memukul pemuda yang telah menghinanya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Hinata menghalanginya dan membicarakan Naruto. Mendengar nama Naruto disebut, firasat buruk mulai dirasakannya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Na-Naruto dipukuli di-" mendengar kekasihnya dipukuli, Sasuke pun berlari meninggalkan Neji dan Hinata bersama pemuda itu tanpa mendengar penuturan Hinata secara tuntas.

Betapa kagetnya Sasuke, ketika dilihatnya tubuh Naruto yang meringkuk ditanah sambil menutupi wajah dan dadanya sambil menerima pukulan dan tendangan dari ketiga pemuda itu. Dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Sasuke pun menghajar ketiga pemuda yang telah memukuli Naruto dengan membabi buta. Setelah mereka semua kabur dari hadapannya, Sasuke bergegas kearah dimana Naruto terbaring. Diangkatnya kepala sang gadis keatas pangkuannya.

"Naruto!"

"Sa-Sasuke," ujar Naruto, kemudian tersenyum kearah pemuda dihadapannya dan dengan perlahan menutup matanya.

"Naruto," ujar Sasuke sambil mengguncang tubuh tersebut. Namun pemilik mata sapphire itu masih tak mau membuka matanya. Dengan kekhawatiran memenuhinya, Sasuke akhirnya menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style dan berlari menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah selama tiga puluh menit mata itu menutup, akhirnya gadis berambut pirang itu pun membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, menampilkan birunya langit di bola mata itu.

Melihat sang kekasih yang mulai sadar, Sasuke pun berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung menggenggam tangan tan yang tengah terbalut perban itu dengan sangat lembut karena Sasuke tak ingin menyakiti gadis yang tengah mengumpulkan kesadarannya itu.

"Sa-Sasuke," ujarnya lirih.

"Hn, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. "Kau tahu, Dobe. Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Hehe, gomen, Teme," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Teme, apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?"

"Apa kau sudah tak apa?"

"Iya, aku mau pulang sekarang, Teme~"

" Hn," digendongnya lagi Naruto dengan bridal style, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian dan sukses membuat wajah gadis manis itu merona dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang sang kekasih untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Setelah memasukkan Naruto kedalam mobil yang dibawakan Neji untuknya, Sasuke pun melajukan mobil port hitamnya untuk mengantar Naruto pulang.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Ditengah perjalanan, Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya menjauhi jalan yang seharusnya mereka lewati untuk mencapai rumah Naruto dan membuat Naruto bingung.

"Teme, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Sudah Dobe, kau diam saja."

Setelah lima belas menit dari pembicaraan terakhir mereka, akhirnya Sasuke mulai memelankan laju mobilnya sebelum benar-benar berhenti.

Melihat sang kekasih menuruni mobil, Naruto pun akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke untuk menuruni mobil. Dan Naruto semakin dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke ketika pemuda berambut raven tersebut mengajaknya memasuki kedai itu dan memesan semangkuk ramen beukuran besar.

"Dobe, kenapa kau diam saja. Ayo dimakan."

"Ini untukku?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku membelikannya untuk siapa?"

"Hn. Baiklah, selamat makan," setelah beberapa suapan memasuki mulutnya, Naruto pun segera menghentikan acara makannya.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke bingung dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana tidak, Uzumaki Naruto yang dia kenal selama ini akan lansgung menghabiskan ramen berukuran besar itu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat dan akan merengek untuk minta nambah, namun kali ini dia seperti bukan bersama Uzumaki yang dia kenal karena dia hanya memakan beberapa suap dari ramennya, yang bahkan bagi seorang Uchiha sepertinya, hal tersebut belum bisa dikatakan makan.

"Kenapa makanmu sedikit sekali, Dobe. Pantas saja kau tak bisa melawan tiga orang tadi."

"Huh, aku sedang tidak bernafsu, Teme."

"Kau, bohong,"

"Tidak."

"Iya," didekatinya wajah sang gadis dehapannya.

"Tidak."

"Iya," kini jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, hal itu terbukti dengan dapat dirasakannya napas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa wajah tannya dan membuat rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi yang memiliki tiga garis halus dikedua pipinya itu.

"Gah. Iya, aku berbohong. Aku tak ingin gemuk, kalau aku gemuk kau pasti akan meninggalkanku," ujarnya yang mendapat sentilan kecil dari pemuda yang kini telah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh, kau tak akan gemuk, Dobe. Lihat tubuh saat ini, masih tetap kecil meskipun kau makan berpuluh-puluh mangkuk ramen," ujar Sasuke.

"Ah, benar juga, ya."

"Hn, sekarang kau habiskan ramenmu. Atau aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu," ancam Sasuke. Mendengar ancaman tersebut, Naruto pun akhirnya memakan ramen yang telah dipesankan oleh Sasuke.

"Ah, kenyangnya~" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk perutnya yang agak membesar.

"Ayo Teme, kita pulang."

"Hn."

Setelah membayar enam mangkuk ramen berukuran besar itu, Sasuke pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya untuk mengantar Naruto pulang.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah lima belas menit, akhirnya mereka tiba juga didepan rumah mewah yang didominasi warna putih itu.

"Teme, terima kasih kau sudah traktirku," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ya, sudah, aku masuk, ya."

"Tunggu, Dobe!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini untukmu."

"Untukk? Apa ini?"

"Buka saja, Dobe," dibukanya kotak berwarna kuning tersebut, bingung yang tadi menghampirinya berubah menjadi kebahagiaan ketika dilihatnya kalung pemberian sang kakek yang kemarin dicarinya. Saking senangnya, tanpa sadar Naruto pun memeluk Sasuke dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sasuke yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba itu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

"Hn, sebaiknya kau sekarang masuk, Dobe, sebelum aku diledakkan oleh Dei-nii," dan terlihatlah sang kakak yang memberikan tatapan membunuh kearah mereka-tepatnya kepada Sasuke-, setelah memberikan kecupan dipipi putih tersebut, Naruto pun turun dari mobil sang kekasih.

Setelah melihat Naruto sudah memasuki rumah bersama sang kakak, Sasuke kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya untuk pulang.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Pagi ini matahari sangat bersemangat untuk menghangat bumi ini. Begitu pula dengan gadis berambut pirang yang kini tengah bersiap untuk pergi sekolah. Setelah semuanya siap, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke sekolah yang sebelumya menghabiskan sarapannya sehingga membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum melihat keceriaan sang anak.

Setelah berjalan selama tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Naruto tiba di sekolahnya dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang OSIS untuk menemui sang kekasih. Namun yang didapat Naruto hanya sebuah ruangan kosong dengan segala benda didalamnya yang tersususn rapi. Melihat itu, Naruto pun berpikir bahwa Sasuke belum datang, kemudian memilih untuk masuk ke kelasnya.

Grek

"Ohayou, minna," teriak Naruto dan membuat seluruh murid menutup telinganya sebelum mereka menjadi tuli mendadak.

"Naruto!" Teriak Ino dan beberapa siswa.

"Hehe, gomen," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya

"O-ohayou, Naruto," sapa seorangg gadis berate lavender yang kini mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Ohayou, Hinata."

"Na-Naru maafkan aku, gara-gara melindungiku kau jadi luka-luka," ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Ah, itu bukan salahmu, Hinata. Kita kan teman, dan sudah sewajarnya sebagai teman saling membantu. Lagipula aku tak apa-apa kok," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membuat Hinata juga tersenyum karenanya.

Teeeeeet

"Kakashi-sensei datang!"

Mendengar seruan tersebut, semua siswa 3b mulai menghentikan acara mengobrolnya dan berhamburan untuk kembali ketempat duduknya masing begitu pun dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, saat ini gadis berabut pirang itu sedang berjalan menuju kelas sang kekasih. Namun tetap saja, Naruto tak menemukan Sasuke. Setelah bertanya dengan salah satu teman sekelas sasuke, diketahuilah bahwa sang kekasih tak masuk hari ini karena ada urusan keluarga.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto pun berjalan menuju kantin untuk makan siang tanpa kehadiran sang kekasih.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Neji, apa besok malam kau datang kepertunangan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno?" Tanya Kiba kearah Neji yang kini tengah menghabiskan rotinya.

"Hn, tentu saja. Aku tak mau mendapat pukulan dari Sasuke, jika aku tak datang," ujar Neji sambil memasukkan potongan terakhir rotinya.

"Ah, benar juga, ya. Hei Neji, kau mau kemana?" diikutinya Neji yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

'Sa-Sasuke dan Sakura bertunangan?' batin gadis itu yang tak sengaja mendengar obrolan kedua pemuda itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan air mata yang akan segera jatuh dari matanya.

**TBC**

Bagaimana, minna-san? Gomen kalau masih ada typo m(_ _)m

Hmm, langsung aja kebalasan review

**Yami sang fujoshi**

Maunya sih seperti itu, tapi aku ga tega~, gomen m(_ _)m

Makasih sudah mereview

**Naru3**

Sabar naru3, sasu itu memang gila kok *innocent face**dichidori*

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate

**Uchiha-namikaze Yui**

Hai juga Yui-chan^^

Saskura sapanya Sasuke? Menurutmu?

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sdah diupdate

**Delta Alpha**

Uhm, sebelumnya chira minta maaf karena review dichap sebelumnya belum bisa chira bales, kerena entah kenapa reviewnya baru masuk setelah chira publish, sekali lagi gomen m(_ _)m

Wah, Delta-san jangan monyongin bibir nanti bisa-bisa dicium Sasu loch, hihih

Makasih sudah meriview, ini sudah diupdate

**Rosanaru**

Huwaa, jangan donk. Kalau Sasuke dibom terus mati, siapa donk yang jadi pacar Naru T.T

Makasih reviewnya, ini sudah diupdate

**Azura Pink Ruezi**

Huwaa..pink-chan nangis, ini tissue untukmu.

Tapi, jangan lupa dibayar ya, satu lembar tissue harganya lima ribu.

Pertunangan siapa? Menurut pink-chan?

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate ^.^

**Tsuki no Akaiichi**

Hai juga ichi-san^^

Ah, kalau requestnya seperti itu, sepertinya tak bisa, kalau seperti itu nanti ceritanya berubah, gomen m(_ _)m

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate.

Salam kenal juga ^.^

**Tulip**

Iya, di sini Narutonya perempuan Tulip-san.

Kenapa? Anda tak bisa menerima kenyataan saya menggunakan Naruto versi cewek ya?

Kasihan

**Uchiha Kecebur**

Hai baachan, dirimu aneh sekali, mana ada seorang Uchiha kecebur =.=''

Hmm, Naruto cengeng? Sepertinya, tapi tenang saja, nanti aka nada saatnya dimana Naru menjadi hyperaktif lagi kok ;)

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate ^.^

**Dallet no Hebi**

*tutup telinga mendengar teriakan Dallet-san*

Sakura pasangan siapa? Menurutmu?

Hmm, dichap ini sudah kukasih tahu apa yang Naruto cari.

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate

Makasih untuk minna-san yang sudah meluangkan waktunya ntuk membaca dan memberi review

O ya, sepertinya chira tak perlu untuk menulis "Don't Like Don't Read" karena chira pikir minna-san sudah mengerti aturan tak tertulis disini. Dan pasti dapat berpikir dengan dewasa untuk tidak membaca apa lagi mereview fic ini jika tak suka dengan Naruto versi cewek yang chira gunakan. Karena jika anda tetap membaca ,itu artinya secara tidak langsung anda menyukai fic chira karena tidak mungkin tidak suka jika anda menyempatkan untuk membacanya apalagi sampai meluangkan waktu untuk menulis sebuah review, dan jika ada kembali datang mereview itu artinya anda memang benar-benar menyukai fic ini. Nyahaha *evil laugh*

**Bagaimana minna-san? Harus dilanjut atau berhenti disini?**

**~RnR please~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:**

**SasufemNaru**

Dengan langkah gontai disertai wajah lesu, gadis berambut pirang itu memasuki rumahnya dan langsung meletakkan tasnya dilantai dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruang keluarga yang didominasi oleh warna hitam dan merah itu.

"Lesu sekali, un," ujar seorang pemuda yang juga memiliki perawakan yang sama dengan gadis yang kini tengah berbaring disofa sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hei, Naruto! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, un," Deidara berujar dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi saat dirinya merasa diabaikan. Naruto yang masih shock setelah mendengar pertunangan itu membuat moodnya buruk dan tidak ingin berbicara sekali pun dengan sang kakak. Manghindari adu mulut dengan sang kakak, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya sambil menyeret tasnya dan mengacuhkan Deidara yang saat ini terlihat sangat kesal dan kini mencopot salah satu sandal yang dipakainya.

Bugh

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah sandal berhasil mencium kepala bagian belakangnya. Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dengan senyum manis terkembang dibibirnya.

"Dei-nii~" dan sedetik kemudian tas digenggaman Naruto melayang kearah pemuda cantik itu dan berhasil mencium paras cantiknya.

"Naruto!" Dan tak terelakanlah perkelahian kakak beradik yang berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut yang para pelayan yang mendengar perkelahian itu tak mampu dan tak berani untuk memisahkan keduanya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hhh, kalian itu kakak adik, seharusnya kalian menunjukkan kasih sayang layaknya kakak adik, tapi kenapa kalian malah bertengkar," keluh Minato pada kedua anaknya yang kini duduk disofa dihadapannya dengan kepala tertunduk dengan lebam yang kini menghiasi wajah serta tangan mereka dengan rambut yang terurai berantakan. Sementara Kushina sendiri sedang menenangkan Minato agar tidak semakin emosi dengan kedua anaknya. Bagaimana seorang Minato tidak emosi, jika sewaktu pulang dengan keadaan letih setelah bekerja yang didampingi istrinya mendapati ruang keluarga yang berantakan bak kapal pecah dengan bantal-bantal kursi yang saat ini menghilang entah kemana dan ada beberapa yang robek sehingga isinya berhamburan diruangan itu serta guci-guci yang telah dikumpulkannya pecah begitu saja diatas lantai dengan seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda tengah berbaku hantam saling berlomba untuk menorehkan lebam ditubuh masing-masing.

"Sudahlah Minato, kalau kakak beradik bertengkar itu wajar," ujar Kushina menenangkan sang suami yang kini terduduk disofa sambil memijit pelipisnya. Ya, sebenarnya pertengkaran mereka sudah biasa dikeluarga ini sehingga lebam-lebam ditubuh kakak adik itu tidak hanya berasal dari perkelahian mereka diluar sana, tetapi juga berasal dari pertengkaran mereka yang berasal dari hal sepele yang sering kali membuat ruangan dirumah itu berantakan dan membuat Minato harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk merenovasi rumahnya akibat pertengkaran mereka. Namun karena keadaan yang letih membuat Minato naik darah juga.

"Maafkan kami tousan, ini semua salah Dei-nii ka-"

"Salahku? Jelas- jelas ini semua salahmu, un," ujar Deidara tak mau kalah.

"Memang ini salah Dei-nii!"

"Tidak, ini semua salahmu, un!"

"Salah Dei-nii!"

"Kau, Naruto!" Pertengkaran pun kembali terjadi, membuat Kushina bingung bagaimana menghentikan kedua anaknyya.

"Diaaam!" Mendengar bentakan yang keluar dari mulut sang ayah membuat kakak beradik itu pun langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan kembali tertunduk.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Minato pun mulai memberikan hukuman bagi kedua anaknya.

"Sekarang kalian harus membereskan ini semua sampai bersih seperti semula. Dan hukuman tambahannya, selama seminggu tak ada ramen untuk Naruto dan tak ada kumpul-kumpul dengan Akatsuki untukmu, Dei." Baru saja kakak beradik itu ingin protes akan hukuman tambahan mereka, namun Minato segera memotongnya.

"Tak ada kata protes. Tak ada merengek pada Sasuke maupun tak ada alasan untuk menjenguk Tobi yang selalu sakit saat kau dapat hukuman, Dei," imbuhnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang kini menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hhh, tak bisa melarikan diri(un)," ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Jika kalian tak segera menyelesaikannya, hukuman kalian akan tousan tambah," ujar Minato dari atas tangga yang munuju kamarnya didampingi oleh sang istri.

Mendengar hukuman tambahan, mereka pun langsung membersihkan ruangan itu bersama-sama.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hhh, capek~" kini kakak beradik itu saling menyenderkan punggung mereka untuk melepas penat setelah selama setengah jam mereka membereskan ruang keluarga yang berantakan akibat ulahnya. Minato yang melihat hasil kerja kedua anaknya pun tersenyum mendapati ruang keluarga yang tadinya berantakan menjadi rapi kembali meskipun ada barang-barang yang menghilang karena telah rusak.

"Hei, cepat bersihkan diri kalian. Tousan dan kaasan tunggu dimeja makan."

"Baik, tousan."

"Dei-nii, aku capek, gendong~"

"Tak mau, un. Aku juga capek," tolak Deidara kemudin pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Setelah diam beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto pun beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya yang tentu saja mendapat ceramah tentang sikapnya dan juga sang kakak, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya.

"_Neji, apa besok malam kau datang kepertunangan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno?"_

"_Hn, tentu saja. Aku tak mau mendapat pukulan dari Sasuke jika aku tak datang."_

"Aaargh, kenapa aku mengingat hal itu lagi," ujarnya seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sehinga rambut pirang panjang itu menjadi sedikit berantakan. Untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepalanya akibat memikirkan masalah pertunanan itu, Naruto pun menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur king size itu. Diambilnya sebuah pigura yang berada diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya yang menampilkan sosok sang kekasih yang tengah dipeluknya disebuah taman.

"Teme, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" ujarnya sambil memeluk pigura itu dan memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir gadis pirang itu.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

'_Eengh dimana ini?'_

'_Ah, itu Sasuke. Sasuke!' kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya dengan setengah berlari. Namun langkahku terhenti melihat Sasuke yang mencium Sakura dan saling menyatakan cinta._

_Tanpa sadar kuremas dadaku dengan sebelah tanganku, entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali didalam sini._

'_Sasuke,'_

'_Ah, Naruto, kau melihatnya, ya. Karena kau sudah tahu semuanya, jadi mulai sekarang kita berpisah, kau sungguh membosankan, Naruto. Dan aku tak mau berhubungan dengan wanita jadi-jadian sepertimu, ayo Sakura." Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkanku sambil memeluk pinggang wanita berambut pink itu._

"_Tidak, Sasuke jangan tinggalkan aku, aku bisa berubah untukmu. Sasuke!"_

_Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menjangkaunya meskipun aku sudah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejarnya, dan akhirnya aku pun terjatuh karena tersandung dengan kakiku sendiri. Aku pun hanya bisa memanggil namanya sambil menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah menetes dari mataku._

'_Sasuke!'_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Sasuke!" Naruto pun segera terbangun dari mimpinya dengan peluh yang membasahi piyamanya.

"Hosh, hosh, hanya mimpi buruk, hosh, hosh," ujarnya menenangkan dirinya, tapi meskipun dia sadar jika yang dialaminya hanyalah mimpi buruk tetap saja dadanya terasa sesak melihat kejadian itu dan membuatnya meremas dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak itu.

"Tidak, hhh, tidak boleh menyerahkan Sasuke padanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" ujarnya lirih sambil memeluk kakinya dan menenggalamkan wajahnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air mata yang turun dari mata sapphirnya.

"Tak boleh menangis. Aku harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan Sasuke!" tekadnya. Senyum pun kembali menghiasi bibirnya ketika otaknya mendapatkan sebuah ide yang menurutnya sangat brilliant.

"Ah, lihat saja besok. Aku pasti berhasil menggagalkan acara pertunangan mereka dan mendapatkan Sasuke kembali."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sinar matahari telah menyusup kedalam kamar bernuansa kuning itu melalui jendela yang tak tertutup tirai itu. Membuat suasana kamar menjadi cerah karena sinarnya. Dan terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah mengikat rambutnya seperti sang kakak. Setelah dirasanya sudah rapi, gadis dengan seragam KHS itu pun beranjak dari cermin dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan melakukan perdebatan kecil dengan sang kakak yang merasa sang adik mengikuti style rambutnya dan berakhir dengan ancaman sang ayah tentang hukuman tambahan, Naruto pun bergegas pergi menuju sekolahnya setelah memberikan kecupan pada kedua orang tuanya serta untuk sang kakak tercinta.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sesampainya disekolah-tepatnya dikelasnya-Naruto pun mulai melakukan ritualnya yang tentu saja mendapat death glare dari teman-temannya yang selalu dibalas dengan cengiran yang membuat tiga garis halus dimasing-masing pipi itu terlihat semakin jelas.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau bersemangat sekali Naru-chan," ujar Ino.

"Dan tumben sekali rambutmu dikuncir tinggi seperti Ino," tambah Tenten.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang ingin saja. Aku bersemangat karena aku akan memberikan Sasuke sesuatu."

"O ya, apa itu?" Tanya Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Ah, itu rahasia. Hehe."

"Ya, terserah padamu saja, Naruto," ujar Ino.

"Semoga saja tak memalukan," tambah Tenten yang disetujui dengan anggukan dari Ino. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memberikan cengiran rubahnya.

'Ya, mungkin ini akan sedikit memalukan, terutama untuk diriku,' batin Naruto.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sementara itu keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno tengah sibuk mempersiapkan acara pertunangan yang akan diadakan malam ini disebuah hotel berbintang lima di kota Konoha.

"Hei, Haka-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya pemuda berambut raven itu kepada gadis berambut pink yang kini tengah melakukan perawatan tubuh untuk mempersiapkan acara yang sangat penting malam nanti.

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Sepertinya semua rasa bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi yang pasti aku sangat bahagia, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha," jawabnya dengan senyum dibibirnya yang menandakan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

"Hn, tapi tetap saja kau belum resmi, karena ini baru pertunangan, Haka-chan."

"Iya aku tahu," ujar Sakura sambil melihat wajah Sasuke dari cermin dihadapannya. "Tapi, setidaknya aku sudah selangkah lebih maju," tambahnya.

"Hn."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah bel sekolah berbunyi, Naruto pun langsung bergegas untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan menyiapkan semua barang-barang yang diperlukannya untuk atraksinya malam nanti.

"Tumben sekali kau pulang secepat ini."

"Apa aku tak boleh pulang cepat?" Tanya Naruto kepada sang kakak.

"Tentu saja boleh, un. Hanya saja ini tak seperti biasanya. Hmm…pasti kau melakukan sesuatu ya?" selidik Deidara.

"Itu bukan urusan Dei-nii," Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Deidara menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Deidara yang mengendikan bahunya melihat kelakuan sang adik.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah tas ransel untuk memasukkan barang-barang yang hendak dibawanya. Setelah mengendap-endap measuki kamar orang tuanya untuk mengambil barang yang akan dibawanya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas yang telah ddipersiapkannya, Naruto pun pergi untuk melaksanakan aksinya.

"Dei-nii, aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Hei, Naruto, tunggu dulu, un," cegah Deidara, namun usahanya sia-sia karena sang adik sudah pergi jauh.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Dei ayo cepat, nanti kita telat," ujar Kishina yang telah siap dengan gaun hitam yang membalut kulit putihnya.

"Iya, kaasan, aku siap, un" jawab Deidara yang kini tampak berbeda dengan jas berwarna kremnya serta sebuah sepatu yang senada dengan pakaian yang dipakainya dengan rambut yang tetap diikat tingi.

"Naruto mana, Dei?" Tanya Minato yang juga memakai sebuah tux berwarna krem dengan sepatu yang juga senada dengan tuxnya.

"Tadi dia pergi, un."

"Apa kau tak memberitahunya tentang pertunangan ini, Dei?"

"Hehe, waktu aku mau memberitahunya, dia sudah pergi duluan, tousan."

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat saja sekarang."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Pesta pertunangan putra keluarga Uchiha dan putri keluarga Haruno terlihat meriah, banyak pengusaha terkenal yang datang keacara tersebut, tak lupa para teman dekat dari kedua keluarga turut hadir memeriahkan acara pertunangan itu serta beberapa wartawan di kota Konoha juga turut memeriahkan acara tersebut.

Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian yang terbilang mewah, tak heran karena sebagian besar dari mereka berasal dari kalangan teratas. Dikerumunan orang-orang tersebut juga hadir beberapa teman-teman Sasuke yang diundangnya seperti Hyuuga Neji yang menggunakan tux berwarana putih serta sepatu hitam yang membungkus kakinya menggandeng seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan gaun malam berwarna merah dengan gambar seekor naga merah dibagian bawah gaunnya. Dan juga ada Kiba yang memakai tux hitam dan menggandenga Hyuuga Hinata bersamanya yang mengenakan gaun berwarna biru serta ramput yang terurai menambah keanggunannya. Dan jangan lupa anggota Akatsuki yang datang menggunakan tux hitam dengan aksen awan merah dibagian dada kiri jasnya terkecuali Deidara yang harus mengenakan tux krem.

Setelah acara pembukaan yang menurut Sasuke membosankan, akhirnya acara puncak pun telah tiba. Namun gerakan tangan Sakura yang akan memasangkan cincin kejari manis putra Uchiha itu terhenti oleh sebuah keributan.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke pun melangkah maju untuk melihat siapa orang bodoh yang telah merusak acara yang telah disusunnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat sang kekasih yang ternyata menjadi sumber keributan itu. Namun yang membuatnya menautkan alisnya heran adalah penampilan sang kekasih. Tak ada sebuah gaun indah yang membungkus kulit tan itu melainkan sebuah daster sedengkul dengan perut yang membesar, rambut yang tetap terikat dua serta lebam yang terdapat diwajah tan itu sehingga membuatnya seperti korban KDRT yang dianiaya oleh suaminya. Dan kini semua mata tertuju padanya, bahkan para wartawan itu mulai menyorot Naruto dengan kamera mereka.

"Hei, lepaskan aku!" berontak Naruto pada dua orang petugas keamanan hotel itu memegang lengan Naruto. Setelah mendapat perintah dari Sasuke, kedua orang itu pun melepaskan pegangannya dan pergi meninggalkan aula. Minato dan Kushina yang melihat sang anak langsung bergegas mendekati Naruto, begitu pun dengan Deidara.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tak boleh bertunangan dengannya, Sasuke. Kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku."

"Naruto, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini, nak?" Tanya Kushina ketika sudah berada disamping Naruto.

'Ah, kenapa harus ada kaasan dan tousan dan Dei-nii. Aduh, bagaimana ini, apa aku mundur saja? Ah tak boleh, sudah ini sudah setengah jalan. Aku harus mempertahankan Sasuke,' tekadnya.

"Bertanggung jawab apa, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja atas apa yang kau perbuat. Kau sudah membuatku hamil dan sekarang kau mau bertunangan dengan dia," ujarnya sambil menunjuk tak sopan kearah Sakura yang kaget karena namanya dibawa-bawa."Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke," lanjutnya.

"Kau itu bicara apa, Naruto. Ayo ikut tousan."

"Sudah paman, biarkan Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasnnya," cegah Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku menghamilimu?"

"Iya," jawab Naruto setengah mati menahan malu.

"Hahaha, Naruto, kau lucu sekali," ujar seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat dengan mata onyx yang kini tengah mengenakan tux berwarna putih dan menjadi sorotan dari para tamu undangan. "Yang bertunangan itu bukan Sasuke, tapi aku, Naru-chan."

"Gah, Itachi-nii tak usah membela Sasuke seperti itu."

"Aku tak membelanya, Naruto. Tapi memang aku yang bertunangan."

"Iya Naruto, kau salah paham," ujar Mikoto turut menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Iya Naruto, aku bertunangan dengan Itachi, bukan Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke hanya mencintaimu, Naru, jadi tak mungkin dia selingkuh, apalagi denganku," ujar Sakura turut menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar," ujar para tamu undangan serempak yang mendengar perdebatan mereka. Naruto yang menyadari kebodohannya langsung meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu sehingga membuat orang-orang tertawa atas tingkah Naruto.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Itachi-nii, kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Permisi."

Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika pemuda berambut raven itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Enak saja, kau pergi. Karena kau sudah datang, jadi kau harus ikut memeriahkan pesta ini, Dobe."

"Tapi, Teme, aku malu. Masa berpakaian seperti ini."

"Salahmu, siapa suruh memakai pakaian seperti itu."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto pun langsung memasang puppy eyes, namun sepertinya tak ada yang mau membantu Naruto begitupun kedua orang tuanya dan sang kakak. Namun Naruto tertolong dengan bantuan yang ditawarkan Sakura untuk mendandaninya sehingga ia terbebas dari rasa malu atas perbuatannya sendiri.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya pintu itu kembali terbuka. Bukan sosok seperti korban KDRT, yang saat ini adalah sosok seorang gadis yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak mampu berkedip saat memandangnya. Seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna gold dengan motiv mawar dibagian dadanya dengan rambut pirangnya yang diikat sebagian membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang putri cantik serta wajah yang tadinya penuh dengan lebam itu tertutupi dengan bedak yang digunakannya sehingga menambah kesempurnaannya .

Sasuke pun berjalan untuk menjemput sang kekasih dan Naruto pun berjalan mendekatinya perlahan. Namun Naruto yang tak terbiasa dengan sepatu berhaknya langsung terjatuh karenanya, jika saja Sasuke tak segera menangkap tubuhnya, mungkin saja kini dia telah terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hei, ini pertunanganku dengan Sakura. Tapi, kenapa sepertinya kalian yang mendapat sorotan."

"Ah, maaf Itachi-nii."

Akhirnya pertunangan sempat tertunda karena ulah Naruto kembali dilanjutkan dan berjalan dengan sukses.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Setelah acara pertunangan itu selesai, Sasuke dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan tempat pesta itu. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah taman tak jauh dari hotel, duduk berdua sambil memandangi langit berbintang.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berpikiran aku akan bertunangan dengan Sakura?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin sejak aku melihatmu dengan Sakura bermesraan dalam kamar, kemudian waktu bertemu denganmu di pusat kota Konoha, lalu mendengar percakapan Neji dan Kiba tentang pertunangan Uchiha dan Haruno" jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah pemuda disampingnya.

Bletak

"Ittei, Teme. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau bodoh. Harusnya kau bertanya padaku dulu, Dobe."

"Harusnya kau mengerti perasaanku, Teme," ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn," dinggenggamnya tangan tan sang kekasih, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda disampingnya dan membuat kekesalannya menghilang ketika melihat tatapan lembut pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, jika kau lebih sering meluangkan waktumu untuk berkelahi dari pada bersamaku, Naruto," diletakkannya tangan kirinya untuk membelai lembut pipi gadis dihadapannya.

"Berjanjilah dengan sungguh-sungguh, kau tak akan berkelahi, Dobe."

"I-iya, Teme. Aku berjanji. Kau juga, berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

"Tentu saja," ditempelkannya dahinya dengan dahi gadis bermbut pirang itu, membuat mereka dapat merasakan napas hangat menerpa wajah mereka, "hingga kita bertunangan, menikah, memiliki anak, bahkan hingga rambut pirangmu memutih, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu hingga maut memisahkan kita," lanjutnya dan sukses membuat Naruto bersemu mendengarnya. Sasuke pun mulai meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dan mulai mencium lembut bibir gadis dihadapannya.

**THE END**

Huwaa~ akhirnya tamat juga salah satu fic multichapnya, tapi masih ada dua lagi yang harus diselesaikan. Fyuuh~

Hmm, bagaimana minna? Apa endingnya aneh? Chira tau fic chira masih banyak kekurangan, makasih buat yang udah kasih dukungan buat chira dan saran yang udah dikasih, meskipun sepertinya chira belum bisa melaksanakannya *pundung* tapi jangan capek untuk memberi saran ya^^

Balasan review:

**Rosanaru**

Iya, rosa. Itu ga benar.

Jangankan dirimu, aku ja ga rela klo Sasuke tunangan ma Sakura..Nyahaha

Makasih sudah meriview selama ini, ini udah diupdate

**Uzumaki Andin**

Wah..wah..a-chan, dirimu ngajak tanding.

Ayo, klo gitu *minjem bazooka Hiruma*

Ah, salahkan tanganku yang mengetik seperti itu..

i-iya, kamu bener a-chan, yang tunangan itachi bukan sasuke..

makasih sudah meriview selama ini, ini sudah diupdate

**Delta Alpha**

i-iya kamu bener kok, yang tunangan itachi ma sakura..

makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate

**n0fr1 kitsune no sh1ru-Run4**

Hei..hei..kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar ==''

i-iya kalian bener, yang tunangan itachi ma sakura..

makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate

**Mei chan**

Huwa~ jangan guncang'' tubuhku ==''

Iya, bukan Sasuke kok..

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah update

**Dallet no Hebi**

*nyiapin kapas*

*ngelepas kapas dari kuping*

Ah, Sasunaru kok^^

Iya, bukan Sasuke kok, aku jga ga tega buat naru nangis terus *padahal dlm hati beda*

Makasih sudah meriview, ni sudah update

**Namikaze Hana**

Makin keren? Benarkah? Makasih *hugs*

Makasih sudah mereview, ni sudah update

**Vii no Kitsune**

Iya, ga pa'' kok..

Ah, makasih sudah bilang bagus *hugs*

Apa ini sudah panjang?

Makasih reviewnya, ni sudah diupdate

**Shinokazeryu zuki the dark knight**

Hai..salam kenal juga^^

Hmm..teman'' yang lain ya, pengennya sih dimunculin tapi aku jadi bingung mau munculin mereka dimana. Ja yang dipake Cuma sedikit. Gomen..

Iya itu Itasaku bukan Sasusaku..

Makasih sudah mereview, ni sudah diupdate

**Expert cheater**

Hmm..iya anda benar..hohoho

Makasih sudah mereview

**Meikakuna no onyxshappire**

Iya tak apa baru review juga, ah, tidak seperti itu jga sih..

Ah, alurnya kecepatan, ya, hehe gomen

Hmm..iya tunangannya Itachi kok..

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate

**Uchiha-namikaze Yui**

Hai Yui-chan…

Ah, gomen. Sangat menyenangkan menyiksanya..Nyahaha#plak

Kenapa ga mungkin Sasuke ma Sakura? Tapi tenang ja, itu bukan Sasuke kok ^.^

Makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate

**Uchiha Kecebur**

Huwa~ baachan kenapa kau mereview pake akunku? Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh, masa iya mereview fic sendiri *pundung*

Apa itu udah ceria?

Ah, gomen tak jadi memunculkan Kakashi, aku bingung~ hehe

Makasih sudah mereview, karena ini udah chap terakhir jangan minta lagi ya..Nyahaa

**Naru3**

Yakin pengen berhenti baca? Tanggung loch, ini kan chap terakhir. Hihihi

Iya, makasih juga sudah mereview, sampai jumpa

**Mayyurie Zala**

Hai yurie-san..

Iya, taka pa kok..

Ja-jadi belum dapat feelnya, ya *pundung*

Huwaa~ gomen klo deskripsinya kurang banget, chira memang lemah disitu *pundung*

Oh, kalau soal memar chira berpikir karena ada adegan Naru dipukuli dia kan melindungi dengan tangannya jadi otomatis sudah dipastikan ada memar jadi tak chira tulis mendetail..hehe

Hmm..kalau masalah keluarga dan sasuke yang sepertinya cuek, itu karena naru sudah sering babak belur dipukuli jadi reaksi mereka biasa aja..tapi sepertinya chira belum mencantumkan alasan ini kedalam cerita, ya*nginget''*

Iya, makasih sarannya, chira akan berusaha lebih baik lagi..jangan berhenti beri kritik dan saran padaku, ya. Gomen klo sampai saat ini yurie merasa sarannya ga chira ikuti dan ga da perubahan dalam fic chira, tapi chira sudah berusaha dengan baik untuk chap terakhir ini..hehe

Makasih review dan sarannya, ini sudah diupdate

**xxx**

Iya, ini tidak dihentikan kok..

Makasih reviewnya

**Tsuki no Akaiichi**

Aku panggil akai saja ya^^

Iya ga bisa, gomen..

i-iya Akai, yang tunangan Itachi, bukan Sasuke *takut lihat senyum Akai*

ini sudah ga patah hati lagi, kok^^

makasih sudah mereview, ini sudah diupdate

Hiks..kenapa kalian tak terkecoh? Kenapa? *ditabok*

Bagi yang sudah menjawab Itasaku bisa membawa pulang hadiahnya *menyodorkan Sasuke**dichidori*

Hmm..karena ini last chap buat yang belum pernah mereview, ayo direview dan yang sudah pernah mereview jangan lupa mereview lagi, ya.. V(0.0)V

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang sudah baca dan meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic chira..Sampai jumpa minna-san..

**Adakah yang bersedia mereview?**

**~RnR please~**


End file.
